Leah In The Middle
by BigMoose01
Summary: Shimmer and Shine get into a fight and decide that they never want to see each other again, and Leah must try to get her two best friends back together again.


_**AN: Before I begin, I'd like to send a shout out to LeahLover2001 on DeviantArt, who drew a picture of Shimmer and Shine with their parents, who are based on my depiction of them in one of my previous stories, Meet The Genie Parents. I just want to say how honored I am to have inspired someone to make fanart based on one of my works, and that I will be reflecting his image by changing Dr. Aljunni's appearance in further stories, in which he no longer will have a mustache, and will only wear his doctor outfit at work. Well, with all that aside, let's begin the story.**_

* * *

One afternoon in Zahramay Falls, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were in the marketplace looking at pretty outfits that were up for sale.

"Man, just look at all these outfits", Shimmer said.

"Yeah", Shine said, "they're all so pretty."

"Especially that one", Leah said.

Leah pointed to a female genie wearing a gold and silver genie outfit.

"Wow", Shimmer said, "she looks Zarah-mazing."

"Yeah", Leah said, "I wish I could be irresistible like her."

Shine proceeded to clap her hands.

"Boom Zahramay, first wish of the day", Shine said, "Shimmer and Shine, wish granted divine!"

Shine clapped her hands again, and Leah transformed into something that left a shocked expression on Shimmer and Shine's faces.

"Why do you two look so shocked", Leah asked, "and how'd you get so big?"

"Promise you won't scream", Shine asked.

It was then that Leah began to worry.

"What did you do to me", Leah asked.

"Oh, nothing", Shine said, "just..."

Shine held up a mirror for Leah, and the latter screamed in horror to discover that she had been turned into a crunchy taco.

"Why am I a taco", Leah asked.

"You wished that you were irresistible", Shine said, "everyone loves a good taco."

"First, I didn't mean to make that wish, second, I wanted to look irresistible, not taste irresistible", Leah said, "I wish I was back to normal."

Shimmer proceeded to clap her hands.

"Boom Zahramay, second wish of the day", Shimmer said, "Shimmer and Shine, wish granted divine!"

Shimmer clapped her hands again, and Leah transformed back into a human.

"Thanks, Shimmer", Leah said.

"No problem, Leah", Shimmer said, "just fixing a mistake that Shine made."

Hearing this made Shine angry.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know what she meant", Shine asked.

"Why would she want to be transformed into food", Shimmer asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff that's irresistible, and a taco was the first thing that came to mind", Shine said.

"It figures", Shimmer said, "you're always thinking about food."

"I can't help it if I'm always hungry", Shine said, "besides, it's not like you've never messed up on Leah's wishes."

Now, Shimmer was beginning to get angry.

"Well at least my mess-ups aren't anywhere near as bad as yours", Shimmer said.

"So maybe you're not a huge mess-up, but you're a mess-up nonetheless", Shine said.

Shimmer growled in anger.

"That does it", Shimmer said.

The two genies got into a slap fight, and Leah could only watch them.

"This will not end well", Leah said.

Eventually, the two stopped, and were breathing heavily.

"That's it", Shimmer said, "I never want to see you again as long as I live!"

"Fine by me", Shine said, "as long as I never see you again."

Shimmer just walked away from Shine and over to Leah.

"Come on, Leah", Shimmer said, "let's go."

But at that moment, Shine grabbed Leah by the arm.

"Not so fast", Shine said, "who says Leah gets to hang out with you?"

Shimmer grabbed Leah by her other arm.

"I do", Shimmer said.

"Well, too bad", Shine said, "she's spending the rest of the day with me."

"No she's not", Shimmer said.

"Yes she is", Shine said.

The two genies soon got into a tug-of-war over Leah, which caused her great pain.

"You're killing me", Leah shouted.

Shimmer and Shine quickly stopped.

"Now look what you did", Shimmer said.

"Me", Shine asked, "this was you!"

Shimmer and Shine got into another argument, and Leah took the opportunity to slip away.

"This is terrible", Leah said, "my genies divine are really mad at each other."

Leah walked away, sat on a nearby bench, and began thinking to herself about the situation.

"I just can't stand my two best friends fighting", Leah said, "there must be a way to put an end to this."

Leah thought hard about what to do.

"If only there was a way to get them to apologize to each other", Leah said, "but how?"

Then, it hit her.

"That's it", Leah said, "I'll make them think they've apologized to each other, and all will be good again."

A little while later, at the Aljunni residence, Shimmer was talking to her parents.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as a sibling divorce", Shimmer asked.

"Well, it's just not possible", Dr. Aljunni said, "how do two siblings get a divorce anyhow?"

"And what made you think of this", Mrs. Aljunni asked.

"Let's just say recent events have caused me to rethink my position as Shine's twin sister", Shimmer said.

Shimmer got up off the couch and walked away.

"What did she mean by that", Mrs. Aljunni asked.

"You tell me", Dr. Aljunni said.

Shimmer walked out of the house muttering under her breath, when she stepped on a piece of paper.

"What's this", Shimmer asked.

Shimmer picked up the paper and found that it was a note that said:

_Dear Shimmer,_

_I am terribly sorry for what I have done to you. And to show for it, I have an ice cream cake in the marketplace. Meet me there._

_Your Dear Twin Sister,_

_Shine_

Meanwhile, Shine had gotten a similar note.

"Finally, she apologizes", Shine said, "oh well, I never turn down a good piece of cake."

Shine walked away, and Leah watched from behind a potted tree.

"Yes", Leah said, "it's all going according to plan."

In the marketplace, Shimmer and Shine met up at a booth that had an ice cream cake at the table.

"Shine", Shimmer said, "there you are."

"Hey, sis", Shine said, "ready to chow down on some cake?"

"You know it", Shine said.

Then, Leah casually strolled up to Shimmer and Shine.

"Hey, girls", Leah said, "having cake, I see?"

"Yes", Shimmer said, "Shine got it to say she was sorry."

Hearing this made Shine very puzzled.

"Me", Shine asked, "I thought you got the cake."

"But I got a note that said you were sorry and got a cake to show for it", Shimmer said.

"I got a note like that too", Shine said.

It was that moment when the genies realized what was going on, and they looked at Leah.

"Um, I can explain", Leah said.

"Don't bother", Shimmer said, "you've got a lot of nerve tricking me into meeting up with this clot!"

Shine took offense to this.

"Who are you calling a clot", Shine asked.

"You, clot", Shimmer said.

Shine growled with anger, and Leah watched with nervousness.

"This won't end well", Leah said.

Shine picked up the ice cream cake, and threw it at Shimmer's face.

"Take that", Shine said.

Shimmer wiped the cake off her face and growled angrily.

"Oh, that tears it", Shimmer said.

Shimmer picked up some tomatoes from a nearby crate and threw them at Shine.

"Okay", Shine said, "you asked for it."

Pretty soon, Shimmer and Shine were throwing food at each other, and this caught the eye of a male genie nearby.

"Food fight", the genie shouted.

The genie threw a piece of fruit at another genie, and soon everyone in the marketplace was throwing food at each other, all while Leah watched.

"Well", Leah said, "that escalated quickly."

The food fight went on for a long time, but pretty soon, Princess Samira showed up and noticed what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this", Samira asked.

The food fight quickly came to a halt.

"What is going on here", Samira asked, "the marketplace looks like a twister hit it."

"It's my fault, Princess Samira", Leah said, "Shimmer and Shine got into a fight and began hating each other, so I tried to get them back together, but it ended up in disaster."

"I see", Samira said, "I think I'd better have a word with them."

Samira walked over to Shimmer and Shine and looked at them sternly.

"Alright, you two", Samira said, "what happened?"

"Well, it's like this", Shimmer said, "Leah made a wish and Shine turned her into a taco."

"By accident", Shine said, "and Shimmer went on chastising me like the smarty-pants she is."

Shimmer and Shine began arguing once more, and Samira lost her patience.

"Enough", Samira shouted.

Shimmer and Shine immediately stopped arguing.

"This is ridiculous, you two are twin sisters", Samira said, "if you can't make up, I'll have no choice but to find new genies-in-training."

Shimmer and Shine gasped at horror at this.

"You're not serious, are you", Shimmer asked.

"If you don't work this out anytime in the near future, you'll find out", Samira said, "in the meantime, I think you ought get to work cleaning up this mess."

Samira teleported away, leaving Shimmer, Shine, and Leah by themselves.

"No more training with Princess Samira", Shimmer asked.

"I can't bare to think about it", Shine said.

It didn't take long for the genies to realize where they had gone wrong.

"Hey, Shine", Shimmer said.

"Yes, Shimmer", Shine asked.

"I'm really sorry I was hard on you for your mistake", Shimmer said.

"Apology accepted, sis", Shine said, "and I'm sorry I called you a mess-up."

"It's alright", Shimmer said, "so, sisters again?"

"Sisters again", Shimmer said.

The two genies hugged, but then turned their attention to the mess.

"What are we going to do about this mess, though", Shine asked.

"Good question", Shimmer said.

"I've still got one wish left", Leah said, "I wish this mess was all cleaned up."

Shine proceeded to clap her hands.

"Boom Zahramay, third wish of the day", Shine said, "Shimmer and Shine, wish granted divine!"

Shine clapped her hands again, and the mess from the food fight had been all cleaned up.

"There", Shine said, "all clean."

"Great work, Shine", Shimmer said.

"Thanks, sis", Shine said.

"Now, why don't we go get another ice cream cake together", Leah said, "since the first one got ruined."

"I'm down", Shimmer said.

"Count me in", Shine said.

"Great", Leah said, "let's go."

And with that, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah went off to enjoy a delicious ice cream cake, with the latter happy that her two genies were back on good terms.


End file.
